Crosses and Broken Dreams
by Aribee
Summary: I not so good at these. So basically Kostos has an abusive father and Lena comes to the rescue.Love, Aribee
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Crosses & Broken Bones

**Author: **Aribee

**Disclaimer: **I own Philo, Raleigh and if I invent anymore characters, I'll tell you. Ann Brashares owns everyone else.

**Summary: **Kostos has an abusive father. What happens when Lena come into the picture?

**A Few Important Details: **Kostos is in high school and he is 15 years old. Lena is in high school and she is 14 years old. Kostos has a cousin named Philo who is 21 years old.

**Rating: **I don't know for sure, yet. But, I am going with M.

Kostos

Kostos got home from school, thanking his lucky stars that his father wasn't home yet. He took this opportunity to think about the girl he had met at the Holiday Grytes, the inn that he worked at. She had seemed very upset when she asked what rooms they had available. Maybe she'd order room service on his next shift and he could go to see her. Suddenly, the door closed and he braced himself for what was to happen next.

Lena

Wow, she had thought. He seemed so nice and he looked as if he knew everyone in the village. Maybe he could help her to find them. After all, that was why she was here. These thoughts left her mind restless as she turned on the T.V. and slowly drifted to sleep.

Kostos

"Kostos," said his father rather calmly. Shocked at his father's tone, Kostos replied, "Yes." "What do you think about us going out to dinner tonight? Just the two of us." his father said. "Wow," thought Kostos, "this is different." "Sure, dad, where to?" he replied, getting up off the couch. "How about . . ." his father trailed off. "No. Better yet," his father said. Kostos braced himself. "You decide where we eat." "Really? You want me to decide. All right. Um, let's go to that new restaurant that just opened up by Giligrens Road. I haven't been there yet, how does that sound?" "Perfect, I haven't been there yet either. I'll just go to that washroom and we'll head out." his father replied.

Lena

Lena was startled awake by something. It had sounded like a cat outside her window. Getting up, she realized that it wasn't a cat, but rather a dog. Her kind heart told her to let it in, but her mind told her to leave it there. This was always happening lately, her heart said one thing, but her mind said another. Giving in to her heart she let the dog in and headed out to the little store across the street for some dog food. After feeding the dog and getting a pillow for it to sleep on, Lena realized that she was hungry herself. Looking in the phonebook, she decided to try Killow's Restaurant on Giligrens Road. She put on her coat and headed out the door, much to the discontent of her new found friend.

Kostos

"Good evening, smoking or non-smoking?" the fancily dressed waiter asked Raleigh (Kostos father). "Non-smoking please and thank-you." "Dad just chose non-smoking in a fancy restaurant, which means he really can't smoke." The waiter led them to their table. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." the waiter said cheerily and walked away. After absentmindedly studying his menu, Kostos felt eyes on him. Looking up he saw that it was his father. "Son," he said. "You are probably wondering what the hell happened to me. Am I correct?" "You hit the spot exactly," Kostos replied, letting his menu fall from in front of his face. "Well, you see." his father began. "There comes a day when someone takes a good, long, hard look at himself in the mirror and realizes all his mistakes and what they have caused. It doesn't take a genius or even a rather smart person to realize what my mistakes are. You hate me, Kostos. - Don't argue. You hate me, and that fact is my entirely fault. So, I have decided to try and fix some things. Starting with my smoking habit and my awful tone when I speak to you. What do you think?" After a minute, Kostos said, still in shock. "I'm really proud of you, Dad."

Lena

Lena walked into the restaurant and waited to be taken to her seat. "Hello, and welcome to Killow's. My name is Philo and I will be your waiter for this evening. Please allow me to take me to your seat." "Charming," Lena thought. After being led to and taking her seat, Philo said. "I will be back to take your order in a few minutes." Lena studied her menu carefully. Then, glancing up, she saw exactly who her thoughts had led her to. The boy who worked at the hotel. Unfortunately, he was with a man. A very attractive man. A very, very attractive man. "Damn," she thought, suddenly realizing what she didn't want to. "He's gay."

_Well, there you go. That is my first Fan Fiction. Don't blame me if it sucks, blame my muse. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I have to receive ten reviews before I will post again. (Ha-ha. That beats you Lola.) So, if you like and want to read more, review. If you don't like it, I'm sure both you and I will get over it shortly._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took forever to post. I hope you didn't lose faith in me!_

_Dear People that Like My Story:_

_I am very happy to have received my ten reviews that Lola had no faith in me getting. I am sorry that the little in my story and my title in the homepage are different. The real title is Crosses and Broken DREAMS. Sorry for the mistake that I know none of you noticed and are probably going back to Chapter 1 to make sure that I'm not lying. Anyways, on with the rest. Oh, and I'm changing the ages a little here. Lena is 16 and Kostos is 17. And, if you find that chapters too short, too long, just right, feel free to inform me. Thanks._

_Thank you for the splendid reviews._

_Dear One-Bloody-Bird:_

_Thank you for reviewing. I was beginning to lose hope. I hope I don't disappoint you with my story._

_Dear Dewwater:_

_Thank you for reviewing, I hope you keep reading._

Back To The Story

Kostos

"I know this is not going to happen overnight. And that we'll have to work on it, together. And that things aren't going to be perfect the first time we try, but . . . let's do this, son." Raleigh said with a sigh. "I'm willing to try," Kostos said. He glanced up at his father and guess who just happened to be right behind him? "Oh my God!" Kostos said under his breath. "Pardon?" his father asked. "Oh, nothing," Kostos said with a certain shakiness in his voice. "Good evening, may I take your order?" The young waiter said. "Hey, look who it is!" Raleigh said. "Hello, Uncle Raleigh, Kostos." "Wow, very professional Philo." Said Kostos, finally finding his voice. "So, what would you like to eat this evening?" "Whatever's good, son, I'll take anything." Said Raleigh. "Same here." Kostos said. "Dad, I'm going to the washroom, I'll be back in a minute." Kostos said after Philo had left with their order. "All right, just don't leave a mess like last time." Said Raleigh with a smile. "Fine," said Kostos. "Hey, what's happening?" asked Kostos when he walked up to Lena.

Lena

"Oh, can't complain," she said, "Then adding to herself, "Except that you're gay." "Well . . ." he paused before continuing, if you need anything, I work most days and nights." "When is your next shift?" she asked. "Tomorrow morning, 7:00 a.m., bright and early." He said. "I'll be sleeping but . . ." she let her comment end there. "You're in Room 313, right?" he asked before heading off. "Yep," she replied. "I hope he can help me, I may need some stimulation now and then." She thought absent-mindedly as the waiter walked up to her. "May I take your order?" "Oh, yes, I would like the special please and thank you." She said. "Coming right up."

AFTER EVERYONE IS DONE EATING

Lena

"Are you finished with that?" asked Philo. "Yes." He took her plate away without another word. "Hey," he said, when he came back and sat on the chair across from her. "I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out sometime?" "Sure, when?" answered Lena. "Anytime is good for me," replied Philo. "OK, how about Friday night?" asked Lena. "Sounds good, I'll take you to the movies. Do you know where they are?" answered Philo. "Oh, no," Lena paused. "OK, how about you pick me up, I'm staying at the hotel oh . . . I forgot the name," Lena said, frustrated. "Oh, that's OK," said Philo, there's only one hotel around here anyways." "All right, then, my Room is 313. See you Friday."

Kostos

"She seemed distant, tonight," Kostos said to himself as he lay on his bed. "Obviously, my father's non-abusive time was cut short," he thought on another note. His father was currently watching the football game on one TV, watching America's Funniest Home Videos on the other TV, eating popcorn and, of course, drinking beer. His favourite pass time. "Oh, well," thought Kostos as he rolled over to go to sleep," I'll talk to her later."

FRIDAY NIGHT

Lena

"Good evening," came the cheerful voice as Lena opened the door. Soaked from head to foot (as it had been raining all day), Philo stepped into Lena's hotel room. "I haven't had the chance to clean up, she said, slightly embarrassed. "That's no problem," Philo said, "I'll just close my eyes and pretend it's not there." "Looks a little wet out there, huh," Lena remarked. "Oh, yes," said Philo. "Do you want to cancel and go some other time?" "Oh, no, that's okay." said Lena, an idea forming in her head. "It's just that, well, you see, I'm so sweet that I might melt. That's all." "Oh," said Philo, slightly curious. "And, well, since, you're here, I was wondering, why don't we just . . . stay in?" "I didn't think you were that kind of girl." Philo said, removing his jacket.

Kostos

"Great," thought a depressed Kostos. "My father yelled at me before I came to work. I come to work looking for some kind of distraction. Remember the pretty girl that I met forever ago, and what do I find? Pretty boy, Philo, stealing all the glory again. Is it never enough for him? On the other side of the spectrum, I guess she didn't stop him all that much, did she? She opened her door right up to him, or should I say legs. That seductive smile says it all."

_Well, of, course, reviews are greatly appreciated and always welcome. Hit that review button, you know you want to! And since it's eighteen days until Christmas, here in Canada, Merry Christmas to all!_

_Love,_

_Aribee_


	3. Chapter 3

All right, I have officially given up on the 10 reviews. I will update whenever I feel like it. My story, I feel is not that good so far, but I am not giving up on it quite yet. I would love reviews, they are the best. I would like you to check out my friend, xXxLolaxXx, please, ( She has a lot of stories on Veronica Mars. Lola is my inspiration to keep writing. She reviews faithfully and is a good example to Sasha (hint, hint). Please enjoy the story and give me reviews!

Back To The Story:

Lena:

"So, Philo," Lena said. "How about you run down to the movie store and I'll clean up a little bit."

"Sounds like a perfect plan. So what do you like, as in food and movies." Asked Philo.

"Well," said Lena. "I like everything."

"All right, I'll be back!" said Philo.

Kostos

"It was never meant to be, it just wasn't. You know it!" Kostos told himself angrily. "Any girl that you like, Philo gets. Don't you know that by now? Stupid, stupid, stupid . . . You know that, you really do." Kostos rambled on into the night.

Lena

After scurrying around, trying to throw everything into a neat, organized pile, Lena stood back proudly to observe her rush-job.

"Wow," said Philo as ho came back in. "You are really good at rush jobs!" "I'm not just good at rush jobs." Said Lena. "Wow, my opinion about you has just changed drastically." Said Philo.

"Why did you think that I was a good girl?" asked Lena. "Well, I guess you just seemed the type." Said Philo, carefully.

"Hmm," Lena mused. "Well, I suppose, to be totally honest, I usually an a good girl. But I . . . this is hard to say . . . but . . . well, you make me want to dot things . . . things that . . . things that I've never wanted to do before." Lena blushed and turned the other way.

Kostos

"What if Philo takes advantage of her." Thought Kostos. "I should go up there. No, I won't, she deserves it." Still, Kostos is rambling on into the night.

Lena

"Lena," Philo said softly, advancing towards her. He took her cheek into his hand and gently turned her face to him. "Let's take this slow," he said, "there's no need to rush things. You're young and you've probably never done this before. Let's just have a nice _calm _evening, watch a movie, and eat junk food."

"Thank you, Philo. You're making this a lot easier. Although, is snuggling allowed? I'm a real cuddly kinda girl." Said Lena, a smile forming on her lips.

"You know what?" asked Philo. "What?" said Lena. "We can snuggle and if you don't make my arm fall asleep, you can have a good night kiss, too!" Philo said, smiling.

Kostos

"Maybe he was helping her with something." Kostos thought anxiously. She seemed to want to know something when he had first met her. Maybe Philo was helping her. "Yes, that's it," said Kostos to the empty air around him.

Philo

Even though his heart was pounding and he could feel himself getting harder by the minute, Philo refused to let himself go. "If this relationship is going to make it, I have to take it slow." He thought.

Lena

Even though her heart was pounding and she was ready to let go, she refused the emotion. She told herself to take it slow or she would end up hurt. "If you love yourself, you'll wait," she repeated her mother's words. Oh, how she missed her, yet this was no time to think of her. She told herself to relax and enjoy the time she had now.

Well, that's it for now. I hope you like it and I want you to tell me what you think. And as I asked last time, please inform me if my chapter are:

_too long_

_too short or_

_just right_

_This information is greatly appreciated. Lola, I hope you like it, I'd be so disappointed in myself if you didn't. Everyone, thanks for continuing to read._

_Since it's 10 days until Christmas, I will wish you all_

_Merry Christmas!_

_In case I don't update until then._

_Love,_

_Aribee_


End file.
